Expect the Unexpected
by keyana95
Summary: Something about her caught Kakashi's eye. Normally he wouldn't be one to openly stare at women, or even stare at all, but he couldn't help himself with her. "I'm sorry your first impression of me was such an awful one," she laughed softly. "Trust me that was not my first impression of you," he answered honestly; KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Konohagakure. The weather was perfect, civilians happily went about their business, missions were carried out, and Hatake Kakashi was late.

As usual he was running behind schedule to meet his genin. Purposely ignoring the fact that he was already an hour late, he avoided the more crowded streets in favor of some shortcuts.

He was currently passing by the Academy. The street was not one normally taken by civilians unless they were dropping off or picking up their kids. It was relatively empty except for him and another woman who was exiting the Academy.

She was an ordinary looking woman, nothing different or special, but something about her caught Kakashi's eye.

From where he was standing he could tell she was at least a whole head shorter than him, she had chocolate brown hair that was tied in a messy bun on her head, and similarly colored eyes that seemed to brighten when exposed to the sunlight and that accentuated her fair complexion perfectly. She had on a simple, loose, white tank dress with a black messenger and camera bag thrown over her shoulder as she held some documents underneath her right arm.

Normally Kakashi wouldn't be one to openly stare at women, or even stare at all, but he couldn't help himself. She was just beautiful to him.

She caught his gaze suddenly and stared back before a quirking eyebrow at him. He'd suddenly remembered that he was staring at her. In the open. On an empty street.

He stuttered for a bit lost for words as she continued to stare at him a slight blush beginning to develop on her face as more time passed.

She moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her eye, momentarily forgetting the documents tucked under her arm, and they all scattered onto the ground. Her blush deepened as she sighed in annoyance before kneeling down to collect her papers.

Kakashi found himself walking over to her without realizing it, "Need a hand?"

The brunette looked up at him, "That'd be nice."

"I'm sorry for staring at you," he apologized as handed her some of the papers.

"No harm done I suppose, right?" she waved a hand at him as she stood up, "I'm Ayuki."

"Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-san," she began as she turned to walk down the street, "I'm sorry your first impression of me was such an awful one," she laughed softly.

"Trust me that was not my first impression of you," she looked at him strangely but he continued before she could question him, "Do you work at the Academy? As a photographer I mean. I've never seen you around before"

"Oh I just arrived to Konoha two months ago. I was given the job at the Academy earlier this week. I take pictures of all the new genin and a bunch of other shinobi for documentation and whatnot," she smiled more openly now.

"Well then welcome to the village."

"Thank you. This place is just so huge, I'm always getting lost," she laughed.

"Well I'd love to be a guide if you ever need it."

Her smile got brighter as she said, "Thank you for the offer Kakashi-san. I might have to take you up on it one day."

Kakashi silently prayed that day came soon.

"I honestly don't mean to be rude," she began, "But don't you have other things to do this morning? Talking to some civilian probably isn't very important on a shinobi's list of things to do."

"A shinobi's list of things to do," he laughed softly, "And what might that include?"

"I don't know shinobi stuff. Saving a cat from a tree, rescuing a damsel in distress," she smiled.

"Well now that you mention it, I am supposed to meet my genin at the training grounds."

"And when do you have to do that?"

"Not for a while," he lied smoothly.

Ayuki bit her lip slightly, happy to know she'd get to talk to the mysterious shinobi a little more, "So if you have genin then you must be a jounin."

"Mhm," he said in agreement.

She made a slight noise of approval, "An elite. You must be really strong then Kakashi-san."

"I'd like to think so," he said sincerely.

She laughed softly before coming to a stop outside of a building, "Well this is where I live."

He noticed that she lived across the street from the Yamanka flower shop. The only homes on that street were two-story townhouses. Only families could afford it, not a single woman. A disappointing realization came to him then.

"Your husband picked a nice area."

She looked over her shoulder at him, a slightly horrified look on her face, "I'm not married."

"You're not?"

"No," she shook her head a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "There isn't a ring on my finger.

"Roommates?"

She snorted in laughter a little, "If you're wondering how I can afford such a place I come from a well off family."

He nodded once as he went through the list of wealthy families with a daughter named Ayuki. He'd been assigned to guard plenty of them, especially while in ANBU.

"Now are you coming in or not?" she asked as she opened her door and walked in, "The least I could do is offer you a drink or something."

"You don't have to," he said honestly.

She smiled at him like she had done so many times that morning, "But I want to," she left the door open as if knowing he would accept her offer.

He followed her in shortly after happily taking the opportunity to spend more time with her.

The front door opened to a small walkway that led to fairly sized kitchen that was nicely lit by the sun flowing in from a window on the opposite wall. A dinner table was in the center of the room and she placed the documents and her bags on it. To the right was a doorway that led to a sitting area with a fireplace on the opposing wall. A staircase was placed to the left of the door that he guessed led to her bedroom and bathroom, maybe even a spare bedroom to. It was big enough for a family of three, yet here she was in this big house, alone.

"Why-"

"This location?" she finished for him, "I'm just used to big homes I guess."

That reminded him of what she said before, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your family name?"

"Myugako."

"Don't think I've ever heard of them," he didn't mean to sound accusing but he was curious.

"I thought so. We're a well off family but not note-worthy. Plus the Myugakos live in the Land of Lightening."

He was a little shocked by her answer, "You came all the way from the Land of Lightening? That's a four day trip. Six at a civilian's pace."

She shrugged as she turned to open her fridge, "I wanted a change of scenery."

"Pretty far for a change of scenery."

She smirked at him as she closed her fridge, a pitcher of water in hand, "Well if you must know. I really just wanted to get away from my parents," she placed the pitcher on the table as she got two glasses out of the cabinet.

"And what's wrong with your parents?" he asked as he moved to sit in one of the chairs at her table.

"Oh you know they're the overbearing type," she answered as she sat opposite him and poured the water in the glasses. She gave one to him as she took a sip of her own.

"You know I don't know why I'm telling you all this," she was smiling though, "I just met you."

"Maybe I have a face you can trust," he joked.

She stared at him for a split second before she broke out in laughter, "Of course. That's probably it." About 93% of his face was covered up.

"I must ask," she began as she leaned a little onto the table. The new angle exposed the top of her breasts and Kakashi couldn't help but quickly steal a glance, "The mask is understandable but why cover up one eye?"

He was a little taken back by the question. If people asked about the secrecy with his face they'd ask about the mask, not about his left eye. _Although most people know what's there already._

Since she was being open with him he figured he'd be open with her.

"I don't usually unveil my Sharigan unless necessary but I'm willing to make an exception for you," he didn't miss the small blush as he pulled his hitai-ate up.

She gasped softly and he smirked at her expression, "Freaky huh?"

She was silent for a second before asking, "How'd you get that scar?"

He was obviously going to have to learn to expect the unexpected with her if she caught ignoring the obvious, "My scar?"

She nodded a solemn look on her face.

He looked away from her sympathic expression as the memory of where the scar and, subsequently, the Sharingan came from flooded his mind, "I got it when I was 13. In a battle with an Iwa shinobi."

"I can never get my head around the fact that they put children into battle," he looked at her, shock clear in his eyes.

"You know I keep expecting you to say one thing, but you always say another."

"I'm sorry," she was smiling softly none the less

"Don't be I like it. People don't surprise me often."

"Must be horrible throwing a surprise party for you," they both laughed happily taking a change in subject.

"I must apologize for keeping you," she said after there'd both regained composure, "I just remembered you have to meet your genin."

He glanced at the clock behind her noticing he was now 3 hours late.

"Yes it appears you've occupied my time for two hours," he replied as he readjusted his hitai-ate.

She looked at the time behind her, "Oh my Kami I'm so sorry."

"Don't be I was late already to begin with," she winked at her as he stood.

"You little liar," she smiled as she also stood while grabbing their glasses, "You told me you had some time till you had to meet them."

"Technically I do still have time. I'm always late."

She laughed as she put the glasses in the sink, "I suppose I'll just see you around the village?"

"With you working at the Academy our paths are bound to cross."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"More of a see you later," he said as he turned towards the door.

"Well then I'll see you later Kakashi-san."

"And same to you Ayuki-chan."

.:* * *:.

"Why do we continue to show up on time when Kakashi-sensei doesn't?!" Naruto asked exhaustedly. He was more talking to himself since he knew his other two teammates were trying to block him out.

"Naruto stop trying to start trouble," Sakura chastised even though she was agreeing wholeheartedly on the inside.

"Well tomorrow I'm showing up at later than 6AM so that way I don't have to wait hours for him to show up!"

"That sounds like a great idea. But what happens if I show up early?"

Naruto froze for a second at the sound of his sensei's voice. He spun around quickly with his hand behind his head scratching at nothing (a nervous tick if anything else), "Uh he-hey Kakashi-sensei! You see I was just joking there 'cause—"

"Whatever Naruto. I suppose this is partly my fault. I just lost track of time," the jounin apologized.

The three genin shared a look.

"Are... You okay Sensei?" Sakura asked wearily.

"Better than okay," Kakashi answered as he started walking down the path, "Come on. There are missions to do."

Naruto smiled at the mention of missions, his jounin's odd behavior forgotten, "Alright! What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly, "I hope it's something dangerous and cool like an assassination," he continued without waiting for the jounin to answer.

"You baka. We're just a bunch of genin. Why would they give us an A-rank mission like that?" Sakura chastised.

Naruto and her talked, fought, animatedly as Sasuke turned towards his sensei.

"Who is she?" the raven asked.

Kakashi looked down at the Uchiha confused by his question, "That's Sakura."

Sasuke rolled his eyes already tired of this conversation, "You met a girl today. That's why you were late," he explained.

Kakashi wondered for a moment if the boy had been watching him, "She needed my assistance."

"Yeah right. You were flirting, admit it."

Kakashi did not, and was not, going to discuss his personal life with a twelve year old. He was politely going to tell the genin to 'fuck off' but Sasuke interrupted him.

"You know it's always the same. Some wonderful, and I use that term loosely, girl comes out of nowhere and makes the usually reserved, tough shinobi fall head over heels in love. Don't deny it. You have a far off look in your eyes, you didn't give some BS excuse about why you were late, and you aren't even reading your perverted book."

Kakashi hadn't even realized he hadn't been reading his Icha Icha. The kid was smart. Too smart.

"Why Sasuke you think I'm tough?" he asked in a false innocent tone. He was gonna play dumb till the raven got annoyed with the conversation.

Didn't take long though. Sasuke grew aggravated just from that one comment and walked away to rejoin his bickering teammates while mumbling about how his sensei was a usuratonkachi.

* * *

**Hello readers. M****y name is Keyana and this is my first fanfic on this site so snaps for me. ****For the people that were already following this story I'm sorry I never introduced myself before and for the people just reading it's nice to meet you.** Anyway, I previously had two chapters already posted on this story but I deleted them. I was reading this story and I realized, "...I hate this." I'm really appreciative of the people that commented and were already following this story, but it was a little too cutesy for me so I rewrote it. That is actually why it took me so long to update because I was rewriting it (and I had an essay to do). This new version of the story is a little more where I want it to be. Ayuki seemed a little too dumb before for my likings, I really wasn't liking the whole what-Kakashi-was-thinking lines either, and Kakashi and Ayuki have a lot more interaction. Anyhoo, I already have the second chapter rewritten and I'll post it next week. The reason why is it'll give me time to write the third chapter. 

**Well to my previous followers, I hope you like this new version of the story and continue to follow it. To any new readers, I hope you like this story also and follow. **

**Well bye for now and remember to comment please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't expect your team to be back so soon. You were assigned that mission no more than two hours ago," the Hokage greeted.

"Oh please that mission was a piece of cake," Naruto answered for the jounin, "If you give us a harder mission we'll be away longer," he tempted with a sly grin.

"As wonderful as that sounds Naruto I know what you're trying to get at. That mission to the Land of Waves was a slip-up. You're not getting another one like it," Iruka refused the young shinobi.

"Oh come on!" Naruto pouted, "It doesn't even have to be an A-rank mission like that, just something exciting."

The Hokage laughed at the young shinobi, "Naruto wants a harder mission? Then I'll give him one."

"R-really?" Naruto stuttered, "Awesome! What is it? Are we delivering ultra-secret documentation?"

"No nothing exciting like that. It's a C-rank mission, a chance to get out of the village. You'll be guarding a young lady on her trip. She has a job to do in a nearby village."

"Uh come on I thought you said it was a harder mission. That's practically a babysitting job," the blonde complained.

"Listen you little brat be grateful that you're getting this! Not many new teams get an A-rank and a C-rank mission in their first weeks of becoming genin," Iruka reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto replied with an eye roll.

"Now wait, this isn't going to end up like the last guarding job we had to do right? I don't think I can take another one of those," Sakura said slightly apprehensive of the thought of facing off against another Zabuza or Haku.

"No there's nothing to worry about with this assignment. The missions have a more thorough screening process now anyway," the Hokage eased the girl's worries.

"Yeah Sakura, she's just a photographer whose been hired to do some family portraits in another village," Iruka finished explaining.

"She is a photographer?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah, her name is Myugako Ayuki. She's new to the village, but already has made quite a little reputation as a good photographer," Iruka beamed.

"You seem to be pretty fond of her," Kakashi suggested with just the slightest tone of bitterness.

"I... S-she's just nice is all," Iruka blushed not picking up on the undertone of Kakashi's words.

"Ah-ha! Iruka-sensei has a crush on the new girl," Naruto laughed obnoxiously.

"Shut up Naruto!" Iruka yelled as his blush deepened.

"Now, now don't get your old sensei so riled up," the Hokage laughed.

"Yeah Naruto don't," Kakashi agreed, "Iruka could do with a woman in his life. Could take some of the pressure off his hands."

"Innuendo much?" one of the other chunin asked while trying, and failing, to cover up their laughter.

"I'm surprised that quick tongue of yours hasn't gotten you into more trouble," the Hokage commented with a slight smile.

"My apologies. I didn't mean for that to come across inappropriately," Kakashi lied sarcastically.

"Huh? I don't get it," Naruto pouted.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Kakashi said, "Any other details we should know about this mission?"

"Yes you won't be meeting Ayuki-san now, she's busy elsewhere, but she will be waiting for you at the northern gate in two hours. It'll be an overnight stay, maybe even two," the Hokage answered.

Kakashi nodded once as he turned to leave, "Well I guess we'll be on our way then. Oh and good luck with Ayuki-san, Iruka-sensei," he wished the blushing chunin.

.:* * *:.

"Alright! Another day, another mission!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Naruto do you know the definition of the word 'quiet'?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Well yeah of course Sakura. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied.

"Oh I was just wondering because you never are!" Sakura screamed at the blonde.

"Oh, uh, I can be quiet for you Sakura-chan. Yeah no problem," the blonde tried to calm his teammate.

Kakashi rolled his eyes tiredly. It wasn't even 10AM and his team was already fighting. It was amazing really. You put them in a life or death situation and they work together great. Put them in any other situation and they're ready to go at each others' throats.

"Anxious much?"

Kakashi looked over at smirking raven, "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes have been glued to that path this whole time. You're holding that damn book for show," he answered.

Kakashi didn't reply.

"This Ayuki girl. Is she the one from yesterday?"

Again, Kakashi didn't reply.

Sasuke smirked at the jounin, "Hn. That's all the answer I need."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

"What Naruto?" Kakashi replied with barely contained aggravation.

"Where is this girl?"

"Yeah she was supposed to meet us here twenty minutes ago," Sakura agreed.

"She's probably lost," Sasuke commented before Kakashi could.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Naruto asked growing annoyed at Sasuke's know-it-all attitude.

"Well, dobe, if she's new to the village then she probably doesn't know her way around."

"You're so smart Sasuke. I didn't even think of that."

"Oh give me a break," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Naruto?!"

"Oh wha—Nothing, nothing it's just... Oh come on all she has to do is walk to the gate. How hard can that be?"

"Well you do have more than one gate."

The three genin turned around towards the new voice.

"Ayuki-san. Nice of you to join us," Kakashi greeted the smiling brunette coolly.

"And what are the chances that your team would be assigned the mission of escorting me?" she smiled as she went to stand by the silver-haired shinobi.

"Perfectly good chances to me," he commented causing Ayuki to blush slightly.

She turned away from him and smoothly changed subjects, "So this is your team. I guess introductions are in order huh? I'm Mygako Ayuki. What are your names?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ayuki smiled sweetly at the team, "You have the cutest genin ever Kakashi-san."

"You might want to hold onto that thought," Kakashi replied, "Anyway we better get going. We've lost almost half an hour of travel time already," he said as he started down the path.

"Yeah sorry about that," Ayuki apologized shyly, "I couldn't really tell the difference between which gate was which. I was half way to the west gate before I realized I was lost."

"Don't you remember? I told you could've asked me to be a guide."

She smirked at the jounin, "If I could've found you I wouldn't have needed your help."

The three genin watched on in curiosity as they followed.

"Hey Sensei?" Sakura began, "How do you two know each other?" Naruto nodded at Sakura's question curious about the same thing.

"Oh we met yesterday. I helped Ayuki-san with some papers she dropped."

"Is that why you were late?" Sakura asked.

"It takes 4 hours to help pick up some paper?" Naruto commented offhandedly, "You know I wish for once you'd be on time."

"Is your Sensei always late?" Ayuki smiled at the blonde.

"Everday. No matter the occasion," Naruto answered.

"Oh really?" Ayuki asked as she looked back at the jounin.

"Yup, and he's always making up weird excuses like 'I got lost on the path of life'."

Ayuki laughed at this, "Anything else I should know about him?"

"No nothing else," Kakashi chimed in.

"Oh yeah there's a ton more," Naruto said as he sped up to walk alongside Ayuki simultaneously pushing Kakashi aside, "He's always reading these perverted books to."

"Naruto!" Kakashi glared at the boy.

"What? She asked?" the genin said defensively.

Kakashi sighed mentally, feeling a headache coming on. He was not liking this trip already. _He_ was supposed to get closer to Ayuki, not Naruto.

"Hey Ayuki-san?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What's this job you have in the other village?"

"Oh well I'll be photographing a family. They need some family portraits done and whatnot," she explained as she tapped her hand against her camera bag.

"Oh yeah Iruka-sensei did mention you were a photographer."

"Umino Iruka? How do you know him?"

"Oh he used to be our teacher at the Academy."

"Well lucky you because Iruka seems like a great teacher," Ayuki complimented.

"He isn't all that great," Kakashi commented under his breath.

"Hn. So you and Iruka are friends huh?" Sasuke asked as he looked in Kakashi's direction.

"Oh yeah I suppose you could say that," Ayuki smiled at the raven, "He was the first to really try to get to know me when I moved here."

"Yeah that's Iruka-sensei for you. Always making people feel welcome," Naruto smiled.

"I can tell. He's such a sweetheart. Always helping me out when I need it."

"You seem to be pretty fond of him," Sasuke commented.

Ayuki blushed slightly at his rather forward comment, "He's just nice is all."

"Wow deja vu. Iruka said the same thing about you, and he was blushing to," Naruto laughed.

"Naruto! Stop tormenting Ayuki-san" Kakashi commented aggravatedly.

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

The jounin's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Alright, alright. Just stop with the glaring."

To Ayuki, and Kakashi's, relief, Naruto changed subjects.

"Hn."

"And what could you possibly have to add to this?" Kakashi turned to the Uchiha.

"Oh nothing. Just that your chances of being with Ayuki seem to be slipping away," Sasuke smirked at the jounin.

"Look dammit. I'm getting completely fed up with you," Kakashi hissed at the boy.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not just redirecting your anger with Iruka towards me?"

"...God I want to fucking murder you," **(1)** Kakashi said more to himself than anything.

"You know Ayuki-san I've never seen you working at the Academy before," Sakura joined the conversation.

"Well I just got the job. You see I moved to Konoha a little while ago. It was perfect timing to because last month the Academy's photographer quit. He almost had a disastrous run in with a poorly aimed kunai from one of the academy students. Apparently that occurred one too many times for him," she laughed.

"Oh that reminds me of the time that Naruto almost hit Iruka-sensei during target practice," Sakura laughed.

"N-no I didn't," Naruto tried to amend nervously.

Ayuki just laughed at the display.

"Hey Ayuki-san if you don't mind me asking. How do you already have clients in other villages if you just moved here?" Sakura inquired.

"Well the head of the family was visiting Konoha last week when he saw me taking some photos of the students. One thing led to another and I got hired."

"If you're not from Konoha then where are you originally from Ayuki-san?" Naruto asked.

"The Land of Lightening."

"Oh wow you moved here from all the way over there?" Sakura asked.

"What? Is that far?" Naruto asked confused.

"Baka of course it's far!" Sakura yelled.

"Eh it's alright. Not everyone is good at geography. There are just so many lands and villages, who has the time to learn them all," she winked at the blonde.

"I know right! It's just too much," Naruto agreed wholeheartedly.

"Maybe for some people," Sasuke added

"What'd you say teme?"

"You heard me dobe."

"You know what?" Naruto began to lounge for the cocky Uchiha but Ayuki quickly stopped him.

"Your team seems rather hostile," Ayuki laughed nervously at the jounin.

"Told you they weren't all that cute."

.:* * *:.

The group had made it to their destination in relatively good time, even with leaving late. Ayuki had managed to hold a conversation among, and keep relative peace with, the genin. A feat Kakashi didn't know was possible.

"So you guys want to settle down at an inn or walk around for a little more?" Ayuki asked. They were currently just roaming the streets of the village, enjoying each other's company.

"Can we walk around for a little more? This place has some cool shops," Naruto answered happily.

"No way I just want to relax," Sakura refused.

"Aw come on Sakura," Naruto pouted, "What do you think Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't mind walking for a little more," Kakashi answered. In actuality he wouldn't mind relaxing himself, but Ayuki had spent the last twenty minutes walking arm and arm with him and he for damn sure didn't want it to end yet. She jokingly latched herself onto him after Sasuke made a snide comment about how they would make a cute couple. He almost launched for the child's throat but let it slide when he saw Ayuki didn't have any real intention of letting go.

Sakura sighed tiredly, "You've got to be kidding me. How can you not be even a little bit tired?"

"Sakura if you're so tired why don't you and Sasuke go find an inn to stay at and we'll meet you guys there later," Kakashi suggested.

Sakura immediately perked up at that, "That's a great idea. What do you say Sasuke-kun? We could maybe even get something to eat after we rest a bit?"

"I rather keep on walking," Sasuke replied without even looking at his teammate.

Sakura hung her head in defeat, "Guess I'm coming along on the trip then."

"You know Sakura-chan if you're really that tired I'll go with you to the inn," Naruto suggested hopefully.

"I rather walk till I pass out Naruto," Sakura shot down the blonde.

Ayuki laughed at the three, "Your team has quite the love triangle going on."

"For it to be a triangle Sasuke would have to love, or even tolerate, one of them back."

Ayuki laughed a little more, "You know this day has been the most fun I've had in a while."

Kakashi looked over at her happily noting her peaceful expression, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She sighed contentedly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Maybe Sakura had the right idea. It's still so early in the day but just laying down for a bit doesn't seem so bad."

"We can head to an inn if you want."

"Eh Naruto wants to sight-see a little so I'll stick it out," she smiled at the blonde who seemed amazed by everything, "Where does he get all this energy?"

"Only God knows," Kakashi replied exhausted from just thinking of Naruto's energy, "Look we can stop someplace and he can run around by himself. How's that sound?"

"Sounds lovely," she giggled, "Is there any place here that has a hot spring though?"

"Hot spring?" Kakashi seemed to lose all form of speech as the image of Ayuki naked and wet passed through his mind.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm? Oh sorry I was just trying to remember if they was a hotel here with a hot spring," never in his life has he been more appreciative of his ease with lying, "And there's actually one close to us."

"You really are quite the guide," she complimented as she leaned back on his shoulder, "Hey Kakashi? Would you like to accompany me to this family I have to shoot tomorrow?"

"Of course. It is our job to protect you after all. What time should we be up?"

"No not 'we', just you," she smiled.

He couldn't help the slight quirk of his eyebrow, "You just want me to come along?"

"Mhm. There's no point in dragging the kids along to something that'll probably bore them. Even so, as much as I love those genin of yours it takes too much energy to keep up with them all," she laughed.

"I find it best not to waste any energy at all," he commented, "But that's a whole other subject. I'd love to accompany you."

"Wonderful," she beamed, "I like spending time with you anyway. Something fun is bound to happen."

"I'm glad I could be of entertainment," Kakashi smiled himself.

* * *

**Apologies are in order. I said that I'd post Chapter 2 next week which means that this would've been up since Monday... It's Thursday (at least it is in America). So let me explain to you what happened...**

**Monday comes and I remember that I needed to finish up Chapter 2 and post it, so I put it on my list of things to do. It's the last thing for me to do because everything else is school related. I had to finish a photography project that I was behind on, and when I say behind on it was due in January... It's March. Anyway, thankfully, I finished it but when I was done it was already 11PM. Tuesday comes and I tell myself that I will definitely update today. Problem is I had an essay due the next day and since I procrastinate too much I hadn't started it till that day. Finished the essay at 11PM. Wednesday comes and I had nothing to do so I should've posted then right? Wrong. Last Sunday I came down with a cold. On Wednesday I was in Stage Two of sickness - aka Stage Sneeze-Every-God-Damn-Minute. Between the sniffling and the sneezing I just wanted to lay there. So now it's Thursday, I'm still behind on other photo projects but I'll do them later, I have no homework, and I'm not sneezing as much. So here is Chapter 2. And, again, I apologize.**

**I hope you enjoy the update. I should have Chapter 3 up next week... Let's see how that plays out.**

**Well bye for now and remember to comment please :)**

**(1) - Can anyone guess which web series this line comes from? ;) I always crack up at it.**


End file.
